House of Magnhild
One of the most powerful houses within the Hon clan, the house of Magnhild has a long and rich history. Unlike most other Hon cities and strongholds, the House of Magnhild doesn't just support one important lineage but a few. Because of this and the fact that Hisho's origins are from Magnhild, the city became the centre of culture, administration and power for the Hon clan after the people were unified. In the days before the unification, the House of Magnhild was considered as one of the wealthiest and powerful houses of the Hon. Located in an area where the soil was fertile and many resources were nearby, the Hons of Magnhild managed to flourish. Lineages A few of the most important lineages in the House of Magnhild: Atsushi Lineage ''- (Means "industrious".)-'' The lineage of Atsushi is considered one of the twelve most important and prestigious lineages that the Hon clan has. The descendants of Atsushi have held for many years and times the rule of Magnhild and after Hisho united the clan the position as clan leader. Only a few times did the lineage not hold the position of power over either Magnhild or the entire clan. Other than the political power and influence that the members of the Atsushi lineage have in the present or had in the past, the White Blade that is considered a prestigious and most important position among the Hon clan has always been passed down the Atsushi lineage. There had been various attempts of other Houses and lineages to acquire the position and title, but the descendants of Atsushi have always remained fierce in holding the position to themselves. * Zakito Hon (Gerontis), current clan leader. * Kei Hon (Fieryfly) * Akimoto Hon (Gerontis) * Hiroshi Hon (Red Fox), Captain of the Wolf Guard. * Koike Hon (Gerontis), Hersir and White Blade. * Chinatsu Hon (Lillydove) ''- Killed by Yoshikuni Sadako, in the chuunin exams at the Sea-Keep. Year of death: 476.'' Armord Lineage The lineage of Armrod is a lesser known lineage. It is known in Magnhild as the descendants of Armrod has been close and loyal to the Atsushi descendants. While at various times they have managed to acquire positions of power and influence, the majority have always been one of the supporting pillars for the Atsushi descendants. * Kenta Hon (Gerontis), Logmathr of House Magnhild. * Katsuro Hon, a past leader of the Hon clan. Yamato Lineage ''- (Means "large/great" or "harmony")-'' The Yamato lineage is one as old as the Atsushi lineage. While the descendants of Yamato have always been considered Hons, the origin story of Yamato doesn't lie within the Hon clan - even while Yamato adopted the traditions and manners, as the surname, of the clan. Though the founder of the lineage origin wasn't and still isn't known to the Hon clan, his descendants are respected. Many serve in the Wolf guard, sporting a great skill and experience in fighting and following the ways of old. It is rare to hear or experience a descendant of the Yamato lineage to not take up a military career and fight with ferociously to defend their homes. A known descendant of the Yamato lineage is: Kenta Hon of the Yamato Lineage. Kenta was the oldest guard of Atli's retinue, being at the age of fifty-one at the start of the war of the Tokugawa conquest on the Hanta clan. While some might have considered his age to be reason enough to retire, Kenta would have none of that. During the war, he managed to protect and save Atli's lives countless times on and outside of the battles that were waged. Surviving the war there is a story that details about Kenta's death, that he shortly died after from a depression. A depression that had its origins from the fact he couldn't have gained a glorious death against the Uchiha clan and joining his youth and some of his relatives by falling in battle. Sigeberth Lineage The lineage of Sigeberth is a special lineage that hasn't been long present in Magnhild as it is a renowned Sarutobi lineage. A few members do reside in Magnhild, however, which many consider only more proof that the Sarutobi has become blood sworn allies to the Hon and in particular, to the house of Magnhild. * Kinu Sarutobi - Hon (Gerontis) * Hiron Hon (Gerontis), Jounin sensei of team 8 and Major General of the Third Division. * Kiyomi Homura I (Aliceee), Empress of Akino. Thegns and Hersirs Various places are being ruled over by thegns and hersirs in the name of the House of Magnhild and its leader. Most of these thegns and hersirs earned the approval of ruling over these sites from the jarl of Ecla as they can't just inherit the land and claim it as their birthright. Once approval has been earned, the thegn or hersir has a responsibility to the people who live on the land he or she needs to govern, in the name of their jarls. Within each Hon House there are many hersirs and lesser thegns, while there are a few powerful thegns that rule over more prosperous (or larger/important) settlements in the name of their jarl. * Garthvik The 'Rock in the River'. A nickname that the city of Garthvik has earned due to its unusual location and positioning in the middle of a river. Located north of Magnhild, near the border with the Hon House of Dowhon, Garthvik is a settlement that renowned in the region for its festivals, where the locals put all kind of coloured paper lanterns on small floating pieces of wood to go with the stream. Though the Hons aren't renowned for their ships or sailor expertise, some of residents do sail down the river into the Harran bay. In the past, this was to allow them to sail to other regions and commit raids but in the present, it is usually done for fishing and the races that are held every four years by various known families/lineages in Garthvik. It is currently ruled over by the Jerrick Hon of the Lineage. While Jerrick is somewhat young, at the age of twenty-eight, for a he has already managed to gain the locals trust and loyalty by guiding them through troubled times. Such as the Shoji Occupation. * Astaborg Located south of Magnhild, near the border of the Hon House at the very southern tip, lies Astaborg. A prominent fortress that is built on a large hill, overseeing a large part of the surrounding grassland. While it isn't the most imposing or largest of the Hon known fortifications, it is has served a pivotal role in alarming Magnhild from approaching hostile forces with fire signals or sending outriders towards the large city. Currently, it is being ruled by Eluf Hon of the Gosta lineage. * Vaugnarstedt The small city of Vaugnarstedt is rumoured to be one of the oldest settlements of the Hon people. Located at the northern tip, past Garthvik, the residents have carved and built their homes on and on the rocky western shore of the large river. The large hall together with many other buildings watches over the river and during the annual festival of Garthvik, many of the paper lanterns floating on small pieces of wood can be seen from the site. Much like the people of Garthvik, the denizens of Vaugnarstedt are one of the few that do sport an interest in sailing down ships. In the past, they too conducted raids by sailing down the river and into Harran Bay. A few expeditions even were to sail into Harran Bay and continue to sail towards the islands south of the present day Republic, for both raiding and trade purposes. This day the settlement is considered vital for its large library and lorehouse, where some bright minds of the Hon clan are sent and gather to study the old papers of their ancestors as to record events that concern the Hon clan. The thegn that rules over the city goes by the name of Asmund Hon of the Brant Lineage. * Vanirgärd Located a bit north of Magnhild, lies the settlement of Vanirgärd. It is a site that is surrounded by woods and hills. While in particular not a large or impressive site, its surrounding land is often where the lords of the House of Magnhild went for hunting. The woods and hills do make good hunting practice ground for the direwolves that are bred in Vanirgärd and of Magnhild. While the Dire Den in which the beasts are bred and trained isn't as spectacular as many other sites, it is the place where Hallvard the Black originated from. The hersir of Havardr Hon of the Egil lineage rules over the settlement. Category:Chonobi Category:Empire of Akino Category:Hon Clan Category:Hon House